Inflatable airbags and related components may be mounted within a vehicle and deploy during a collision event. The deployed airbag may cushion an occupant and prevent detrimental impact with vehicular structures. Some airbags suffer from one or more drawbacks or may perform less than optimally in one or more respects. Certain embodiments disclosed herein can address one or more of these issues.